mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Revenge 7: Park of Time
Star Revenge 7: Park of Time is a hack made by BroDute. It was released December 2014 and contains 120 stars. This is the 7th main game in the Star Revenge series. Like all of the other games before it the coins and stars are slightly different colors compared to the original. Also like the original every stage and overworld has new custom music and interesting gimmicks. Star Revenge 7 also introduced badges, which is explained bellow. Just like other games created by BroDute, there are a ton of references to media outside of the Mario series as well as various memes. Mechanics Badges This hack has Badges which unlocks Mario's abilities, instead of having them all from the start. This means that Mario's basic abilities like the triple jump or wall kick is gone for most of the game. There are also other badges which give him new abilities. These badges are hidden in different courses. The badges are: * Wall Jump (WB) (the one in the picture.) * Triple Jump (TB) * Super Stomp (SB) * Ultra Stomp (UB) * Lava defence 1 Note: You still can ground pound without the stomp badges, but with the "Super Stomp" you can break the grey boxes(?) and with the "Ultra Stomp" the blue ones. Switches The Cap switches in this hack is a bit different, instead of unlocking special cap blocks it unlocks blocks that can warp you to Course 14 - where end of the hack is located, but you need to unlock them all to be able to do that. Levels Secret Levels Theory 0 Star Completition It is possible to jump-kick up the slope at the start, this can give enough height to be able to slide then jump to the platform where Castle Wakati is. From there only a walljump badge is needed to reach Timerock and finish the game (to get to the location of the walljump badge, one needs either Super Stomp Badge or Ultra Stomp Badge). Funilla recorded an example of a 2 star non-TAS route and published it on his Youtube channel. The first star is used to get to the entrance of Castle Wakati's tower, and the second is from Timerock to get to The Void of the Limbo The wallkick badge is needed in this route and since you need either of the stomp badges to get the wallkick badge, one of these are also needed. Funilla's 2 star route: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUkcuVUVpD8 Trivia * You can still Wallkick even if you don't have the (WB) badge, by doing a dive on the same frame as your wallkick this glitch is called a "firsty dive". This makes it possible to get some stars where the badge is needed, for example the "Over the Railroad" star in Course 1. * The badge system is taken directly from the Paper Mario series ** In Paper Mario, you can equip badges to use new attacks or abilities while in combat (though few had other purposes) *** The images for the badges and the blocks the heavier stop badges can break are also directly from Paper Mario *** Though in this series they were never required to progress as to break different blocks upgrades to your hammer or shoes given as a passive abilties and not badges. Music Category:Hack Category:2014 Hack Category:Star Revenge 7 Category:Major Hack Category:BroDute